Le rôle d'une mère
by Opalita
Summary: Kuchel Ackerman se meurt, sous les yeux de son fils Levi. La mort est une entrave qui l'empêchera de jouer son rôle maternel, à son plus grand regret. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?


**Bonjour, nouveau fandom !**

 **Voilà... Un os écrit un peu comme ça, sur un univers que j'apprécie beaucoup, même si je n'écris pas beaucoup dessus pour le moment.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... A part... Désolée ? La qualité n'est surement pas excellente, j'ai écrit au fil du clavier, c'est pas génial à mes yeux, mais je fais ce que je veux, je massacre un fandom si je veux. Na :P**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi '-' Tout est à Isamama '-'**

 **Bonne lecture '-'**

* * *

Le rôle d'une mère

Kuchel soupira et enfila la robe devenue trop large. Elle pendait sur son corps famélique comme une seconde peau, beaucoup trop encombrante, qui pesait lourd contre ses côtes et retombait en plis disgracieux sur les os du bassin trop saillants. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Le tissu usé ne ressemblait plus à rien, en dehors d'un drap usé. Et encore.

-Maman ?

Son regard descendit, et se posa sur le petit visage mince de son fils, qui se redressait en position assise sur le lit, sûrement réveillé par l'absence du corps chaud de sa mère. La femme sourit doucement, et ajusta le col de la robe.

-Shhh, c'est rien Levi. Rendors toi mon chéri.

Elle retint une grimace irritée à l'entente de sa voix, devenue faible et fatiguée. Chose que Levi sembla remarquer, car ses sourcils -fins comme ceux de Kuchel- se froncèrent alors qu'il ne se rallongeait pas, scrutant le moindre mouvement de sa mère. Celle-ci arrangea ses cheveux d'un coup de peigne, et essaya de sourire à son petit garçon avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pour chercher un client. Sauf que ses jambes chancelaient. La chaleur lui consumait la poitrine, et la nausée irritait sa gorge.

Sa tête tournait. Encore un malaise.

Mais Levi ne devait pas voir ça. Elle avait réussi à lui cacher jusqu'à présent.

Elle voulut marcher vers la porte, mais ses genoux flanchèrent, et heurtèrent le sol crasseux.

-Maman ?!

Le bruit des pas lestes du garçonnet sur le sol s'entendait à peine par dessus les hoquets qu'elle luttait pour ne pas laisser échapper. Néanmoins, la maladie fut le plus forte, et elle rendit un mélange immonde de nourriture, de sang et de bile, qui forma une flaque nauséabonde sur le sol. Levi regardait la scène devant lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Kuchel déglutit de son mieux, malgré le goût infect de son vomi, avant de lever les yeux vers Son fils.

-Je... je ne peux pas me lever, s'il te plait Levi, s'il te plait aides moi à nettoyer.

Sans un mot, le petit garçon s'éloigna, laissant sa mère retenir ses sanglots seule. Un point, à droite de son abdomen, la brûlait comme le feu de l'enfer, se répandait dans tout le bas de son buste. Ses doigts se fermèrent sur la peau de son ventre, espérant presque la déchirer et arracher l'organe malade. L'irritation et la tristesse lui donnaient envie de vomir à nouveau. Tout lui donnait envie de vomir. L'odeur de la flaque au sol, le goût aigre dans sa bouche, la chambre crasseuse, les clients immondes, tout cet univers de merde où Levi aurait à grandir. Ses entrailles se contractèrent douloureusement et elle régurgita un mélange de jaunâtre et sanglant, poisseux mais sans nourriture. Son estomac ne contenait pas assez pour tenir deux rendus d'affilée de toute façon. Son regard vide se plongea dans la mixture brouillée, qui commençait à se troubler de quelques gouttes, tombant de son visage.

Soudain, un linge humide et plus très blanc tomba dans le brouillamini fétide, et deux petites mains entreprirent d'éponger la substance. Ébahie, la prostituée tourna la tête pour ne rencontrer que le profil de Levi, qui nettoyait en serrant les dents, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

Avec un soupir, elle laissa son corps émacié partir en arrière, respira doucement pendant quelques secondes, puis se redressa, saisit un deuxième linge que son petit garçon avait apporté, et se mit à la tâche au côtés de l'enfant.

* * *

Levi et Kuchel dormaient ensemble. Pour avoir chaud, pour chasser les monstres dans le noir, ceux que l'on voir, ceux qui se cachent, et ceux qu'on imagine. Le petit garçon se nichait contre la poitrine de sa mère, et elle murmurait des choses jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Généralement, elle le suivait très vite dans les limbes du sommeil.

Mais plus depuis plusieurs semaines. La nuit devenait de longues heures, que Kuchel passait a glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils, à retenir des haut-le-coeur, et à halluciner.

Cette nuit là était une des pires. L'odeur de pain frais qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir empirait ses remontées, et elle serrait de son mieux l'enfant contre sa poitrine dure et osseuse, priant pour que ses hoquets silencieux ne le réveillent pas. Le petit garçon n'avait jamais eu le sommeil très lourd. Elle priait pour que ce qu'elle sentait contre sa peau rêche soit la respiration du garçonnet assoupi plutôt que ses battements de cils. Le silence remplissait la chambre, et Kuchel sentait la douleur exploser à nouveau dans son organisme. Elle voulait vomir, elle voulait pleurer, elle voulait se prostrer et hurler jusqu'à ce que sa gorge saigne, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Un mouvement la tira de son trou noir douloureux. Un minuscule mouvement. Levi s'était redressé et, en silence, enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

Il faisait ça souvent. Mais seulement lorsqu'il était réveillé.

La douleur était-elle plus forte que d'habitude ? Ou était-ce juste une impression ?

Elle sentait ses doigts dans les mèches corbeau de son enfants devenir gourds et maladroits, ses lèvres s'alourdir et sa langue devenir lentement pâteuse. Le malaise ne venait pas, pourtant. Comprenant ce qui arrivait, elle repoussa son fils sans tenter d'être douce et rendit tout ce que son estomac ne contenait pas sur le sol.

Les appels inquiets de Levi arrivaient à ses oreilles comme une mélodie lointaine. Elle ne sentait que les restes de bile contre sa langue sèche, les muscles qui se raidissaient comme du bois et sa poitrine qui lui semblait lourde, pointue, douloureuse.

Ses mains frottèrent la peau jaunâtre de maladie, pour tenter de faire circuler le sang qui manquait tout à coup. Le feu brulait son abdomen droit. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait partir. Fuir comme la lâche qu'elle s'était refusée à être depuis toujours. Un nouveau pic de douleur survint et elle hoqueta, s'étouffant dans le haut le cœur qui survenait simultanément.

Tout s'éteignait.

Sauf la douleur.

Où était Levi ?

Elle ne percevait plus rien.

Rien du tout.

* * *

Kuchel avait toujours pensé que la mort, c'était le vide. La disparition totale. La non-existence, la non-conscience. Alors pourquoi devait-elle être encore là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas disparaître ? Elle se sentait vivante, elle se sentait présente, mais personne ne la voyait. Elle voyait son fils assis à côté de la momie qu'était devenu son cadavre, elle voyait son Levi dépérir. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire d'autre que regarder, regarder et parler dans le vide, échouer à toute tentative de contact. Pleurer.

Puis son frère était arrivé, avait récupéré son fils et elle, elle n'avait pu que suivre et assister, impuissante, à la création d'un nouveau Levi. Un Levi qui ressemblait encore à son petit garçon par certains aspects, un Levi qu'elle aimait toujours, mais un Levi différent tout de même.

Le nouveau Levi ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle avait espéré pour son enfant. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière de lui, simplement parce qu'il était en vie. Et pas elle.

* * *

Le premier événement troublant eut lieu un jour où elle regardait son fils s'entraîner à manier un équipement tridimentionnel qu'elle l'avait vu voler plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait déjà un équilibre admirable.

Curieuse, elle avait voulu examiner de plus près le matériel dont elle avait tant entendu parler, qui était presque devenu une sorte de légende. Très honnêtement, ça semblait complexe à monter, mais pas à utiliser. Pendant que Levi s'étirait, un peu plus loin, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation, et avait tenté de soulever l'objet. A sa plus grande surprise, la tentative fut une réussite. Elle pouvait sentir le métal froid contre la paume de sa main. Un mince sourire succéda presque immédiatement à l'expression surprise sur son visage. Néanmoins, l'objet était lourd dans sa main. Trop lourd, il semblait peser des tonnes, et elle se sentait perdre consistance, elle se sentait s'écarteler sous le poids douloureux. Sans lui demander son avis, sa main lâcha le baudrier, qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, alertant Levi. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et scruta l'espace où se situait Kuchel, aux aguets. Elle eut même l'impression que les yeux bleu-gris de son biquet s'était légèrement arrondis. Etait-il possible qu'il l'ait aperçue ? Qu'il ait vu une ombre ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années d'errances « fantômatiques », une nouvelle sensation naquit dans la poitrine, une sensation indéniablement humaine : une palpitation d'espoir dans sa poitrine.

Peut être qu'un jour, Levi pourrait la voir et elle le tenir dans ses bras.

Il faudrait juste qu'elle s'entraîne.

* * *

Kuchel avait vite remarqué que ses capacités augmentaient beaucoup la nuit, en particulier une certaine nuit, à la période froide de l'année. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas du tout, mais faisait de son mieux, tout en suivant les péripéties de son fils aîné, pour augmenter ses propres aptitudes.

Le duo qu'il formait depuis quelques années avec un blond nommé Farlan s'était étendu à un trio, avec l'arrivée d'une certaine Isabel, que Kuchel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier pour ses airs enfantins, qui manquaient cruellement à la mère décédée.

Certaines nuits, elle pouvait toucher les cheveux de son enfant, et passer sa main dedans pendant qu'il dormait, comme elle le faisait de son vivant. Peut être ne s'agissait-il que d'une impression, mais il lui semblait le voir se détendre sous son toucher trop léger pour être humain.

Elle voulait qu'il l'oublie, elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute, s'il était devenu un homme froid et renfermé. Après tout, elle avait échoué à lui offrir une enfance heureuse. Elle était heureuse de le voir rester humain, se lier avec des amis. Mais ça la rendait triste également. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tourne totalement la page, elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans l'oubli. Egoïstement, Kuchel voulait qu'il pense parfois à elle, priait pour continuer à exister dans le cœur de son garçon, encore un jour, et un autre. Souhait normal, de la part d'une mère, non ?

* * *

Parfois, Levi l'inquiétait beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire quand il était seul et perdait son calme, quand il tombait à genoux à cause d'une tâche sur le sol et frottait, les jointures blanches, les yeux vides. Quand il frottait ainsi, sans s'arrêter, sans prendre conscience de son environnement, Kuchel s'asseyait à ses côtés et priait pour que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sente sa présence et la main qui tentait de lui pincer puérilement les côtes.

Quand elle voyait qu'il avait été formé à se battre, à tuer et à battre pour survivre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer, se demandant comment il aurait été si ça avait été elle, et non Keenie, qui avait élevé Levi Ackerman.

Le sang souillait leur famille, de toute façon.

Ils étaient tous de sales souillés.

* * *

Le monde de la surface était impressionnant, même lorsqu'on n'était plus vraiment un être vivant. La lumière était éblouissante, et Kuchel ne pouvait que se sentir heureuse de voir son seul enfant évoluer dans un univers fleuri, lumineux, ensoleillé, rencontrer d'autres personnes, mettre ses talents au service de l'Humanité.

Elle fermait probablement les yeux sur la véritable raison de son engagement dans l'armée, mais c'était un mal pour un bien, n'est ce pas ?

Elle avait également beaucoup progressé, avec l'air de la surface. Impossible de savoir si ça jouait un rôle ou autre, mais elle en avait l'impression. Elle était capable de tenir sa forme pendant plus d'une heure, et de toucher, remuer des objets, voir même des êtres humains, quoique les expériences avec ceux-ci soient beaucoup plus dures à expérimenter. En effet, il y avait quelque chose de profondément désagréable pour un fantôme comme Kuchel dans l'entrée en contact de sa peau raide et froide avec celle, chaude, poisseuse d'un être humain. Sans parler de sentir le sang circuler sous les veines. C'était désagréable, car elle ne le sentait plus chez elle-même.

Sans parler des risques de se faire surprendre. Pour cette raison, elle s'exerçait la nuit. Cependant, ces précautions n'avaient pas empêché deux accidents. Le premier avait eu lieu alors qu'elle s'exerçait à tourner des pages, dans la bibliothèque du commandant, où elle était persuadée qu'aucun intrus ne pénétrerait de nuit. Grave erreur. L'ami blond de Levi était entré à ce moment là, et s'était figé en voyant les pages tourner de ce qui semblait être leur propre chef. Il s'était approché, et Kuchel s'était vite éloignée, mais le mal était fait, il l'avait vue en action.

Cette nuit là, elle avait presque pu sentir son cœur s'agiter en battements effrénés.

La seconde fois, elle s'essayait à apparaître, sûrement la plus risquée des deux pratiques, car elle risquait d'être vue _et reconnue_. C'est pourquoi elle s'était recluse dans un bureau vide, face à ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un miroir, et avait tenté d'apparaître, de manière à voir son reflet. C'était comme un muscle, il fallait le stimuler. Tenir de plus en plus longtemps, une sorte de défi. Sauf qu'une personne très étrange était entrée à toute vitesse, de toute évidence en quête d'alcool. Ses lunettes étaient malheureusement toujours sur son nez et elle sembla apercevoir Kuchel alors que cette dernière perdait toute concentration et disparaissait.

-Hé ! Il y avait quelqu'un !

Le soldat balançait ses bras dans l'emplacement où s'était trouvée la forme de la jeune femme quelques secondes auparavant, espérant sûrement percevoir quelque chose, mais ne brassant que de l'air vide.

-Pas la peine de te cacher ! Je t'ai vue !

Sa voix était hystérique, montant dans les aigus, sûrement à cause de l'excitation de la découverte qui brillait dans ses yeux. Après quelques secondes de fouilles infructueuse, le soldat adopta une moue boudeuse et ressortit en courant, bras écartés.

Après cette expérience étrange, la rumeur qu'une femme vêtue de blanc hantait le QG des bataillons se répandit, les recrues se déplaçaient en groupes, les vétérans surveillaient les coins d'ombre et Kuchel s'entraîna à l'air libre, avec l'eau plate pour miroir.

* * *

La première expédition extra-muros de son fils permit tout d'abord à la morte de découvrir ce qu'était « vraiment » un Titan. Franchement, c'était laid, c'était atroce, une sorte de pâle copie déformée d'être humain. Plus morbide.

Voir son fils combattre ces... choses la terrifiait, elle avait l'impression qu'il volait au dessus du gouffre de la mort, depuis lequel elle le regardait en levant les yeux. Il pouvait la rejoindre dans le monde des décédés d'un instant à l'autre, c'était une valse dangereuse, qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement de le voir jouer. Instinct maternel oblige.

Tout semblait bien se passer.

Levi s'en sortait bien.

Jusqu'au moment où elle le perdit de vue. Certainement à cause des nuages. Du brouillard et de la pluie, qui la traversait et la distrayait comme des millions d'aiguilles plantées dans son corps pourtant mort.

Elle avait cherché dans l'obscurité et la douleur, mais elle n'avait rien vu, rien trouvé. Puis elle avait entendu le hurlement de son fils, de cette voix bien trop connue. Elle avait accouru, enfin, glissé aussi vite que possible, pour trouver Levi à genoux sur le sol, couvert de sang, qui fixait le sol alors que son supérieur, Erwin Smith, s'éloignait.

C'était le moment.

Elle devait le réconforter, le toucher, se montrer. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait toujours été là et qu'elle serait encore là.

Elle tomba également à genoux aux côtés de son fils, et tenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs. Sans succès. Sa main traversa la tête de Levi, envoyant dans son corps décédé un long éclair de douleur, devenu habituel. Elle tenta d'apparaître, mais sa peau la brûlait, affaiblie par toutes les gouttes d'eau qui l'avaient transpercée. Elle était en flammes, et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues traversaient le sol comme des images fugitives.

Le retour au QG se fit dans un silence total. Kuchel n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le moment où son enfant, la chair de sa chair, avait besoin d'elle, elle n'avait pas été là. Encore.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, Kuchel s'installa dans la chambre de son fils, qui discutait avec des collègues. Elle ne servait à rien. Pourquoi était-elle encore coincée dans ce monde si elle n'y servait à rien ? Si elle ne pouvait même pas se manifester quand Levi avait besoin d'elle justement ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas disparu, tout simplement ? Hein ?

Elle voulait qu'il la voit. Elle voulait pouvoir le toucher, le consoler. De toutes ses forces. Elle voulait voir la surprise dans ses yeux, elle voulait voir ces yeux si semblables aux siens s''écarquiller, elle voulait être visible.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et de pas qui s'arrêtaient la tira de ses tribulations. La morte leva les yeux pour croiser un regard éberlué à l'entrée de la chambre.

Levi la dévisageait comme s'il avait sous les yeux une manifestation divine. Minute. Il la voyait ?

Kuchel inclina légèrement la tête, et murmura prudemment :

-Levi ?

-Maman ?

Il la voyait. C'était définitif, il la voyait. Elle se sentait « renaître ». En trois pas, elle était devant son petit garçon, pas beaucoup plus grand d'ailleurs, et l'entourait de ses bras, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de sa taille. Le caporal se raidit, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop heureuse de pouvoir le sentir contre elle, comme avant, de pouvoir enlacer son bébé comme elle en avait rêvé pendant des années, quand il pleurait tout seul, qu'il frappait, se battait, tuait, était seul dans le noir. Puis, lentement, les muscles du petit homme se détendirent et une paire de bras masculins se posèrent sur ses hanches redevenues humaines, sans os saillants. Le visage de Levi glissa contre son cou, et elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler contre sa peau froide. Quelque chose de chaud.

-Est-ce que je suis mort ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix basse, presque cassée.

-Non, chuchota-t-elle, en remuant délicatement ses doigts engourdis le long de l'undercut de son fils, vers les mèches plus longues. Non, tu es vivant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le Caporal Levi se réveilla avec l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est terminé '-' J'espère que ça vous a plu...:'3 Et je souhaite une bonne année scolaire à tous ceux qui sont destinés à souffrir é0è  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review, tout commentaire peut m'aider à progresser ^^**


End file.
